


Vision

by BootlegFireworks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, cute boyfriends omg, how does one tag stuff anyway, this is going to be very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/pseuds/BootlegFireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and fluffy EriSol drabble, boyfriends switching glasses and cute makeouts awwyiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on my Tumblr, and also inspired after listening to Kill The Noise - Saturn.

It was a nice summer evening. Two cute boyfriends were sitting on a couch and cuddling, until one of them-

“hey givve my glasses back”

“come on ED ii wanna 2ee how ii look liike wiith your gla22e2”

Eridan, like a moody child before throwing a tantrum, pouted and crossed his hands in front of him. On top of him, his matesprit, Sollux, was taunting him by putting Eridan’s glasses on and using his bony fingers to fakely wiggle his ears, imitating Eridan’s wiggling earfins.

“look at me now-w ii am a fii2hy priince22”

Eridan sticked out his tongue to Sollux and took his matesprit’s glasses, trying to do the exact same thing. He tries to replicate Captor’s lisp but ends up being a complete mess.

Sollux finds that extremely sweet.

Then, Eridan took off Sollux’s glasses off his nose and seductively puts one end of the spectacles in his mouth, licking it softly while staring into his lover’s eyes, making his significant other respond with biting his lower lip.

“you’re giiviing me a boner”

“wwell that’s the idea”

“you liittle 2hiit”

Sollux fidgeted on top of Eridan, meeting his face with his lover’s, and tenderly brushing his lips over the other’s soft lips while embracing Ampora’s slim body with his skinny hands, pulling him in a hug to decrease the distance between them. Needy. Caring. Loving.

“Mmmmm~”, Eridan purred into Sollux’s lips, not wanting to break the kiss.

In response, Sollux mumbles a soft “ii love you 2weetiie”, not breaking the kiss, and letting Eridan’s slender legs wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer to him than before, and feeling an “i lovve you too cutie” whisper in his lips coming from his matesprit.

Yes, his matesprit. His adorable and beautiful matesprit.


End file.
